


Someone you love

by Mariette_Prince



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt, Kissing, Love, Romance, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariette_Prince/pseuds/Mariette_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Give it to someone you love”. She didn’t expected that he would turn to her. Jenna remembered that Elaine was sitting in the audience, that she hadn’t to say something wrong. It could hurt Peter. He loved his family, and she always knew it. The smile had been on her face when he run to Elaine. It was right. It was how it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone you love

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first fic in English. I have already wrote it in my native language. So I hope it won’t be not interesting. Sorry for any mistakes. I like Colepaldi very much thanks to Samstown4077. Enjoy it:3  
> Да, с головой в последнее время я не дружу:3

Jenna opened the door and came inside her number. That day was very boring. There were interviews, autographs, endless crowds of fans and their love. She was loved. She was loved by fans, by critics, who noted her talents. She had Richard, who loved her and wanted her. And such thoughts always made her happy. But not today.

“Give it to someone you love”. She didn’t expected that he would turn to her. Jenna remembered that Elaine was sitting in the audience, that she hadn’t to say something wrong. It could hurt Peter. He loved his family, and she always knew it. The smile had been on her face when he run to Elaine. It was right. It was how it should be.

She took off her heels right at the door and on the go tearing clothes, went to the bathroom. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she did not try to hold them back. Who cares? She was alone in the room, no one would ask why her eyes were red, and chest ached all in one small lump of pain. It was just her problem.

Cold shower a little dulled emotions. More precisely it chilled her body and for a while made out all thoughts of her head. Aimlessly looking in the mirror in front of her, not even noticing her reflection, Jenna tried to build an invisible barrier that protects herself from all that was going on in her soul.

The knock on the door. She woke up like after a long sleep. She wrapped herself in a towel and rushed to open. She did not care who it was. She knew only that he was absolutely unwelcome. Jenna opened the door and looked in surprise at the visitor. There was someone in front of her. The one she least wanted to see right now.

\- Jenna, - Peter began uncertainly, looking around a cursory glance embarrassed the girl. - I need to talk to you.

\- Come in, - she said indifferently, moving away to the wall.

Peter made few steps inside, and the door closed behind him. He turned to Jenna, as if waiting for further instructions. She gestured to him to sit down. They sat down on the bed, on her bed, where she still did not even have time to sleep. Peter could not take his eyes off the girl. Her swarthy body, covered with ash-white towel, still damp from the shower recently generated in his mind completely obscene fantasies. He remembered her scent, her taste, and it was ready to cloud his mind completely. Drops of water with her hair done the damp track down her neck, crossing sharp collarbone, streamed down her chest, disappearing under a towel. Peter licked his lips nervously, feeling that he can not stop the flow of his thoughts.

\- Did you want to talk? - Jenna finally asked, knowing what happens to a man. Oh Gods, for her it was also unbearable torture!

\- Yes, I wanted, - Peter nodded, trying to tune in. - Today, in an interview ... It happened once ...

\- That's right, - she interrupted him. - Everything turned out right, Peter. You did everything right. This gift was to get all your wife.

\- Jenna, look, it does not mean that ... - he closed his eyes wearily fell silent in mid-sentence. - This does not mean, for me it does not matter what happens between us.

\- No, Peter, it doesn’t, - Jenna shook her head. - It means absolutely nothing. Between you and me ... Do you really understand what's going on between us?

\- Jenna, listen, it's hard to explain - he leaned forward, reaching out to the girl, but she evaded.

\- In fact, there is no big deal, Peter - she smiled bitterly, getting up from bed. - You need your family. You love your daughter, your wife and it is right, I am in any case not reproach you for it. You have a wonderful family. You have the work of which you always dreamed. You have everything that you want. And among this "all" I am only the application.

\- It's not, - tried to justify Peter, but Jenna did not let him do that.

\- I am the application to your happy life, - she said, and her voice was rough. - An additional element that at any time can be discarded.

\- Do not say that, - Peter jumped out of bed, moving closer to her. - You've never been to me a simple application. Jenna, you know what I feel about you. You know what we have in common.

\- Yes, what it was about! – she screamed frantically gulping for breath. - What are we talking about, Peter? We hide in different corners, lie to closest people fake playing on the audience in a friendship that does not exist and can not be. We are living fake life, constantly trying on silly cardboard masks to hide the dirt in the corners of the lips. But even if it would be a game! I was ready, you know, I was ready for all of this. I agreed to it for you. But where we are now? Even when we make love, you don’t take off your wedding ring as a symbol of a strange kind of devotion. Sometimes I'm afraid that you will forget my name and called me like her!

Jenna have already screamed, unable to keep a tantrum. She had been saving in itself is already too long ago. For too long, they walked over this fine line and balancing on a thin thread. Someone had to fall first.

\- Jenna, - Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her to him sharply. He hugged her tightly, tenderly and reassuringly looking at her wet hair, not caring that he gets wet. Her shoulders were shaking as she sobbed loudly, but he still did not let go her.

\- Richard made me a proposal, - finally she gasped, burying his nose in his shoulder.

\- And? - he asked expectantly noticeably strained.

\- I said yes.

\- Nooo…

\- I said yes.

She pulled away from him, to see him in the eye. His gaze was distracted, lost and frightened. His lips twitched a couple of times in an attempt to say something, but he never said a word.

\- You're lying - he croaked, his brow furrowed. His lips still trembling.

\- No, - she shook her head.

\- You're bluffing.

\- I'm not bluffing.

He took her face in his hands.

\- Tell me that you refused him.

Jenna wanted to sarcastically ask why she had to refuse a person, who is officially considered her boyfriend, wanting to hurt him, prick these words. But the only thing that floated out of her mouth were:

\- I agreed, Peter.

He was breathing heavily, his breath hitched like just finished cross a hundred kilometers. He looked at her, desperately unwilling to accept with the fact that it's not a lie. Jenna wouldn’t be his anymore. No one ever knew about it, but behind closed doors in an empty dressing room, in a hotel room or apartment, she has always belonged to him. And this subtle connection was now on the verge of breaking.

\- That's it, Peter - she said, pursing her lips. - There is only one phrase which, by the way, your doctor afraid to say, hiding behind the beautiful turns. And these words ... My words are yours. And yours ... And you addressed it to your wife forever.

Peter's eyes were filled with tears, and he didn’t want to hear it no longer. He leaned forward sharply, and Jenna's lips met his. He kissed her as if he wanted to make sure she was lying, that nothing would change and everything would be the way it was indeed. He could not lose her. But he couldn’t leave the family too. This choice should be made sooner or later. Their tongues intertwined in the usual confrontation dance, destroying each other every minute. Jenna responded to his every movement, every gesture. Peter could not fix anything, and so did she. They both knew it.

She was the first gently pulled away from him with his hand on his chest.

\- It must be done, - she said, hiding his eyes from him. - Better sharply as a patch. For once - and no longer hurt.

\- This wound will hurt for a long time, - said Peter, touching her cheek with his knuckles. - Jenna ...

She plucked up courage and looked back at him.

\- Whatever happens, - he familiar licked his lips with excitement. - Whatever we would decide. You always have to know. I love. you. And I always will.

\- You know what I say, - she pressed her cheek against his chest, where only one heart beats. – Me too. I always will.


End file.
